


鸦云 22

by 1_301trashCan



Category: 3066
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_301trashCan/pseuds/1_301trashCan
Kudos: 4





	鸦云 22

这一场雪在短短两天之内，下到了泛滥成灾的地步。  
火车第三次在半途停下来，只为了铲干净铁轨上的雪；本应在五天之内到达成安，但现在过了两天，只到了柏乡，路才走了三分之一不到。在士兵挥汗如雨地铲雪的时候，罗云熙就在旁边冷眼观察；他心里不是很着急，因为知道这是最后一场雪了，总有停的时候。因此，在季皋亲自扛着铲子，火急火燎地爬下火车时，他还很有闲心地拦了一拦：  
“少在这添乱，你去看着吴磊吧。”  
季皋有苦难言：“你是说吴理事吧！我和他有什么好说的？”  
罗云熙不以为然：“又不是让你去卖笑，说话好听有什么用？”  
比起和吴磊共处一室，季皋还是觉得自己在卖笑一途上要更有发挥的余地。然而罗云熙的命令是不能违抗的，他只好依依不舍地将铲子交给另一个卫兵，灰溜溜地往车厢里走了。他一边走，一边想，罗云熙到底从哪里揽上这么大一滩破事——说到底，人是不能长得太好看的，像他们这种人，长得够看就行了！  
罗云熙将这件苦差派给季皋，是有道理的。他这几天除了必要的时候，没有对吴磊多余的一句话。追根究底，还是那天晚上，他错估了吴磊的病情，居然很安稳地躺在了床上。没有想到，在后半夜的时候，他就在半空中醒来了。  
吴磊似乎也没有料到他会醒来，震惊地与他对视，半晌才说：“你刚刚摔到地上去了。”  
对这种说辞，罗云熙是完全不信的。他对自己的睡相完全没有自知之明，闻言就要从吴磊的手臂里滚下去：“你得寸进尺了是不是？”  
摔在地上没醒，被人一抱就醒了，面对这样的身体机能，吴磊也只能感叹一句天生异禀。他觉得自己正抱着一只乱挣乱动的雪貂，顺水推舟，沿着罗云熙挣脱的轨迹和他一同倒在了行军床上。罗云熙推了他一把，烦不胜烦：“这是我的床。”  
吴磊很坦然地说：“这是我的床。”  
罗云熙睡眼朦胧地环顾一下四周，发现这张床左侧靠墙，确实是吴磊的那张。他明白过来，冷笑一声：  
“不是说我摔在地上了，要把我运回床上去吗？”  
吴磊撑着下巴，很无赖地说：“摔在地上是我说的，后半句不是。”  
罗云熙懒得和他玩文字游戏，毫不留情地踹了他一脚：“滚，别和我挨着。”  
吴磊叹了口气，问：“为什么？”  
他的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发亮，像某种深黑的矿石：“罗云熙，你为什么不能忘？”  
罗云熙不可思议地看着他，觉得这个问题真是蠢。如果有人照着他的脑袋撞一下，他说不定就可以忘了，如果吴磊有这样的能力，他倒是很想一试呢！  
他反问：“那你为什么不能放过我？”  
吴磊认真地考虑了一下，知道自己的答案非常自私，因此很明智地没有说出口。他不能放过罗云熙，不是因为别的，而是因为他还没有爱够。在十八岁的时候就积累了那样凶狠的感情，骤然分离了四年，每一年都饥肠辘辘，饿到要将一个人生吞活剥。他还没有满足，还没有爱够，所以在此之前，罗云熙是不能轻易脱身的。  
经过这么一遭，吴磊是彻底睡不着了。在黑夜里睁着眼过了半晌，他突然说：“我们做吧！”  
罗云熙也没有睡着，他觉得自己今晚是睡不着的了。这个提议十分诱人，他刚刚犹豫了一下，靠着吴磊那边的手就被牵住了。  
吴磊的手指很灵活地模仿插入的姿势，在他的指缝间来来回回地摩挲，同时握着他的手来到罗云熙的裤腰，从腰带那钻了进去。他的手不知为什么很冰凉，游过的地方激起一阵战栗，但是罗云熙却没有再把他推开，而是放任地闭上了眼睛。吴磊得了这准许，俯身亲了亲他的眼睫，伸了一只手下去帮他润滑。  
经过上一次，他也算有了一点经验，进得很顺利。罗云熙握着他的手臂一紧，往上抬了抬腰，皱着眉说：“你皮带硌到我了。”  
吴磊从善如流地彻底解开了皮带，下半身赤条条地重新挤进来，笑着说：“你就不能夸夸我？”  
罗云熙被撞得一哽，咳了两声：“你有的我还不是有？”  
吴磊往下靠了一点，将窗缝里漏进的风挡住了，这才说：“难道我就没什么别的可夸？”  
罗云熙不回答，他就很有耐心地顶着那一点慢慢地撞。罗云熙很快就被逼得受不了了，胸口的皮肤红了一片，吴磊看了觉得很惊奇，低头像小兽一样在他乳尖舔了舔，很快忘记了自己刚刚在问什么，又问：“是太疼了吗？”  
罗云熙从牙缝里崩出几个字：“再问滚下去！”  
吴磊见他急了，果然就不问了，失去他的十万个为什么，房间里顿时没有了多余的声音。在粘腻的拍撞和水声中过了十来分钟，罗云熙先到了，他睁着无神的眼，在高潮中没有焦距地看着满厢的白光，突然很超脱地想：其实吴磊用来当个床伴还是很够用的。他当然是不会再相信吴磊，不过如果只限于床上的交流，他又能害自己到什么地步呢？  
不过想想归想想，不说他自己能不能控制住自己那过于泛滥的爱心，就说吴磊，他如果能答应，那才是有鬼了。这样一来，他也就这一路能随心所欲地干一干这事了，虽然可惜，不过还是安全至上；他将吴磊带上车，也不全然是做错了。  
吴磊不知道他这一番思想活动。他虽然很新派，读了几年洋书，但是再开放，道德底线也远远不及罗云熙这样的兵痞子。他草草地处理一下床上的一滩泥泞，少爷毛病又犯了，站起来拉罗云熙手臂，要把他转移到另一张干净的床上去。  
罗云熙困倦欲死，被他连拉带扯地带到了另一张床，躺在床上却还不能睡，听吴磊叮叮当当地烧热水。他实在觉得奇怪，就问：  
“你不是还发烧吗？”  
吴磊在这很狭窄的空间中灵活地转了个身，俯身将额头和他的一贴，笑道：“早就没烧了！”  
又来了。再见到吴磊，他可以接受一个冷酷的军火商，可以面对一个圆滑的上海交际花，可以应付一个强买强卖的理事，甚至可以和他再做几次都无所谓。吴磊变得和原来越大相径庭越好，最好是脱胎换骨，成为一个披着吴磊皮的新灵魂，以前的那个吴磊一点点都不要剩下。然而这几天他发现，之前的吴磊依然活得很蓬勃，近来还有欣欣向荣的趋势，时不时会流露出之前的情态。  
他什么都可以容忍，但是不能忍受这种时刻。  
“你如果能装，为什么不能装到底？”

季皋深吸一口气，推开门，便看到吴磊盘腿坐在床上，正仔细看一张报纸。他不由得出声提醒：“吴先生，这是五天前的报纸了。”  
吴磊没有回答，连坐姿都纹丝不动。  
过了一刻，他才放下报纸，仿佛刚刚看到季皋，很热情地说：“季团，您怎么又来了？”  
季皋连连干笑：“哈哈，罗将军还在忙，让我来照看一下，不要怠慢了。”  
吴磊这场发烧，连绵了好几天，一直没有好得彻底。他将一张棉被当披风一围，从床上爬了起来，端正地站好了，很有礼地讲：“怎么会？来，季团，你坐！”  
季皋推脱不了，只好又笑了几声：“吴先生也坐吧！”  
他们面对面坐了，吴磊仿佛是要比赛谁笑得更公事公办，很周到地请季皋喝茶。季皋心知肚明，自己此来是要监视吴磊，不许他偷偷跑掉，因此内心十分煎熬。他接过茶碗看了一眼，发现里面的茶叶没泡开，就如蒙大赦地说：  
“吴先生，这茶是谁给您泡的？回头我批评他！您看，我还是先给您去烧一壶热水吧！”  
吴磊叹了一口气：“这是罗云熙给我泡的。我还以为这车上没有热水呢。”  
季皋不敢说话了，心想怪不得这感冒到今天都没好呢。他去别的车厢接了一杯热水，将茶泡好了，再端给吴磊。他觉得在未来的同事面前，有必要替罗云熙美言几句，于是就说：  
“吴理事——呸，吴先生，将军他不是故意的，只是不知道人需要喝热水。”  
吴磊点点头：“原来如此，看来是我不了解他了。”  
季皋心似海洋，并没有察觉到这句话里微妙的阴阳怪气，居然还笑了：“哈哈，是呀！都这么多年过去了，我也觉得似乎是不了解你了。”  
吴磊很好性子地跟着笑了一阵，冷不丁地说：“我之前是什么样的？”  
这问题较为危险，季皋终于紧张起来，想了想，很谨慎地说：“你以前和现在也没有太大区别，但年龄比较轻，可能性格会活泼一点。”  
吴磊笑了：“还很蠢，是不是？”  
季皋递起高帽来，那是很有一套的。他很熟练地说：“谁回头看不觉得自己当年蠢？但这未尝不是一件好事，说明吴先生你现在是脱胎换骨、今非昔比啦！谁能在你这样的年纪里做到理事？我听说，这还是新政府求你来的，这是多大的脸面！”  
谁回头看不觉得自己当年蠢？  
吴磊当然也是芸芸之一。  
季皋的美言信手便可拈来，源源不断，而他困得几乎要死去，只好一边嗯嗯啊啊，一边从抽屉里翻了一包烟，划了一根放在桌上。烟味袅袅地传来，他凝神去注视那一线，觉得自己正缓缓变成一尊不喜不怒的佛像。  
季皋还在继续说：“——当然，你那时候还是很乖的，聪明又讨喜，将军总喜欢带着你，也是有原因的——”  
他悠然地闭上眼，又听见那天晚上，罗云熙忍无可忍似地说：“你如果能装，为什么不装到底？”  
吴磊从心底发出一声冷笑。  
装什么？  
他已经长成这样一个人，再怎么装也于事无补了！


End file.
